In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally and user-friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of a number of new features on vehicles that allow the user to concentrate on other tasks or on driving.
While these vehicles appear to be new they are generally implemented as a number of traditional subsystems that are executed with a communication system. In fact, the design and construction of the vehicles is limited to operations that can be completed by drivers. Among other things, these limitations fail to take advantage of the autonomous nature of vehicles.